


Twofold

by Tub



Series: Kyla: Red Light Series [6]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Felching, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 06:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17740307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tub/pseuds/Tub
Summary: Staldar asks his loves for what he wants. They give it gladly.(Non-canonical)





	Twofold

 

“He really doesn’t know how to ask for the things he wants, does he?” Tosa laughs, pressing himself against Staldar’s front.

 

“No. No, he doesn’t,” Yorsashi sighs in reply, already plastered to Staldar’s back, nose brushing the back of his neck.

 

“Why is it that you two always gang up on me?” Staldar growls from between them, no bite in his tone. One of his hands winds around Tosa’s back, resting in the curve of his spine, the other hand reaching behind to pull at Yorsashi’s hip. “It hardly seems fair.”

 

“Oh, poor Staldar,” Yorsashi drawls, slipping his hands into the waist of his leggings. Staldar gasps and twitches as Yorsashi (cheekily) squeezes his glutes, letting his claws graze. “Won’t anyone think of him?”

 

“Don’t tease him too badly, Yorsashi. Afterall, he was trying so hard and here we are giving him a difficult time for it.” Tosa’s cooler body is a perfect counterpoint to Yorsashi’s, soft and forgiving, hands and lips stroking gently at his chest. “Let’s hear him out, hm?”

 

“You’ve got a point. What did you want to ask us, dear?” Yorsashi eases up, but still presses against him insistently. Of course, with Yorsashi’s fondling and Tosa’s kisses, Staldar finds he’s not feeling particularly verbose. He makes a sincere effort anyways.

 

“I, ah, wanted to try something… new, with you…” He feels his neck and face heat up, and he curses his inability to just  _ say _ what he’s thinking. The other two must feel his embarrassment, taking a little mercy on him.

 

“What’s caught your fancy, big fella?” Tosa snakes his arms around Staldar’s shoulders, pulling himself up to his tiptoes, kissing under his jaw. Yorsashi’s hands wander from his back to his front, sliding down his belly to the ‘v’ his hips. It’s nice, being in their arms, safe, but still, his nerves get the better of him.

 

“I-I want… I’ve never, um, never been on the-- the  _ receiving _ side of-- of--,” he swallows and clears his throat. “I want one of you t-to, ah--  _ hah! _ ” He gasps as Yorsashi grinds against him, hardening length pressing against his inner thigh. He feels his own member start to press against the cotton of his leggings as Yorsashi growls playfully at him.

 

“Receiving side of what,  _ ethe-bensvelk drot _ ? You’ve received lots of things. My hands.”

 

“My mouth,” Tosa breathes.

 

“So, what would you like to receive, hm? Could it be this, maybe?” Yorsashi punctuates his statement with another grind, pulling him back to thrust against the cleft of his ass. An uncharacteristic whimper is yanked from Staldar, squeezing his two lovers tightly for a moment. Tosa snickers up at him, arching against him unhelpfully.

 

“I think you’re onto something,” Tosa says conspiratorially to Yorsashi. “But I think we’d both like to hear you say it, Staldar.”

 

“Yes, please, use your words, darling,” Yorsashi purrs into his ear. “How can we give it to you if you don’t ask for it?”

 

Staldar groans and shifts restlessly, torn between thrusting against Tosa’s belly and bucking back into Yorsashi. Already, their attention has him weak, feeling unsteady on his feet. Even trying to breathe, clear his head, catch his breath, he’s met with their scents, filling his lungs like vapor.

 

“I want,  _ ah _ , one of you to… to f-fuck me,” he stammers. There’s some relief in finally saying it, partial confesion, partial request.

 

“Good boy,” Yorsashi coos. “Given any thought to who you’d like to be the lucky man?”

 

“I, um, was hoping we could decide together. I-it was a lot to consider on my own,” Staldar mumbles.

 

“Couldn’t choose?” Tosa’s voice is slightly teasing, but mostly warm. Staldar gives a soft, nervous chuckle.

 

“How could I?” He lets the hand at the small of Tosa’s back slide further down to cup is ass, practically pulling him up so he could reach his face. “You’re both too good to me.” Tosa’s lips press needily to his muzzle, panting, parted, and Staldar gently licks his way into his sensitive mouth. Tosa makes a muffled, happy sound, shivering in his hold. Yorsasashi peers over Staldar’s shoulder.

 

“Oh, he makes the cutest face when you do that, Staldar.” Yorsashi removes his hands from Staldar’s leggings, instead reaching around even further to pull at Tosa’s thighs. Tosa lets out a high, surprised moan, breath stuttering for a moment. “You two make such a pretty picture right now. I think Tosa should have the honors, tonight.”

 

Staldar and Tosa part, catching their breaths for a second before Tosa speaks up, voice slightly rough.

 

“Ah, are you sure? I had figured, since you’ve known each other longer and, um, since this is a first…”

 

“I think you’d make a perfect first for our boy. You’re all… soft. I’m all scales and claws and teeth.” He squeezes Tosa gently, letting him feel his claws, to make a point. Tosa writhes a bit, gray complexion growing pinker, darker.

 

“I mean, only if you’re certain.” Tosa’s own tone is uncertain, eyes flickering between Staldar and Yorsashi. Staldar almost chimes in, but Yorsashi is a little quicker.

 

“I have an idea that might ease your worries. Here.” Yorsashi lets go of them to sidle up to Tosa, pressing close, then cups a hand around his pointed ear, whispering to him. Yorsashi’s eye flicks to Staldar, a mischievous glint in them, and Staldar knows he’s in for more than he bargained for. Tosa’s face lights up, but then quickly looks concerned again.

 

“That’s potentially quite a lot for a first time.”

 

“I think he can take it,” Yorsashi replies easily, grinning at them both. Tosa laughs. Staldar frowns.

 

“Why am I being left out of this conversation regarding myself? Particularly when it pertains to who will be doing what to me?”

 

“He’s going to prepare you, fuck you until he comes, and once your all fucked open,  _ I’m  _ going to fuck you. And then I’ll let you come.” Yorsashi says it all without batting an eye, one arm wound around Tosa’s waist, the other around Staldar’s. “Of course, the choice is ultimately yours. I’m simply putting out an option that might suit everyone.” Staldar swallows thickly, considering the proposition. The more he thinks on it, the more appealing and daunting it becomes. “And saying ‘yes’ now doesn’t mean you can’t decide it’s too much later,” Yorsashi says, as if reading his thoughts.

 

“Yes, yes, of course.” He clears his throat. “I… Yes. I want-- I want that. If you’re both, ah, amenable.” They’re both looking up at him, pressed up against him, and for a moment he’s worried his heart will give out.

 

“‘Amenable’ is certainly a word for it,” Tosa laughs.

 

“‘Amenable’ is an understatement. Now, why don’t we get settled, hm?” Yorsashi pulls away, sitting on the edge of the bed. “How did you want to do this, darling? Probably not on your hands and knees.” Yorsashi is always one step ahead of him, perceptive as ever. He must have noticed the way he’d been rubbing his knees more, wincing when he stands, all the little ticks that he had hoped nobody would notice. Yorsashi always notices.

 

“R-right. So, ah, on my back, then?”

 

“Or your side, or on your belly,” Tosa supplies helpfully. “Whatever is most comfortable.”

 

Staldar shuffles from foot to foot, suddenly indecisive once again, but then the choice becomes clear.

 

“On my back. On my side may be a bit awkward, and I… want to be able to see you.”

 

“Oh, that’s too sweet,” Tosa breathes, tilting his head up for another kiss. Staldar obliges, leaning down. He gasps when he feels Yorsashi’s fingers pulling at his leggings, material bunching around this thighs.

 

“Won’t be needing these,” he sing-songs, half to himself. With Yorsashi gently pulling him from behind, Tosa pushing from in front, Staldar ends up between Yorsashi’s legs, Yorsashi’s nose gently brushing down his back. “Mm… You smell lovely. Like bergamot. And something else,” he breathes, hot breath making Staldar shiver. “A little citrus, a little floral, a little cedarwood. You were thorough, hm?” Staldar goes hot and shivery all over as Yorsashi’s muzzle grazes lower and lower down the small of his back. He parts from Tosa with a gasp. Tosa turns his attention to sucking a wet kiss into his neck.

 

“I wouldn’t,  _ ah _ , have asked if I weren’t also going to make the effort to be,  _ hah _ , a-appealing to you; I’d scarcely consider it at all without taking proper measures,” Staldar grumbles.

 

“Yes, I know how…  _ anal _ you can be.”

 

Staldar feels and hears Tosa snort, holding back laughter. He sighs.

 

“You’re both children.”

 

“I refuse to apologize for perfect word-play,” Yorsashi giggles into his back.

 

“Yes, don’t make an  _ ass _ of yourself, dear, it’s all in good fun,” Tosa titters, and Yorsashi’s laughter doubles. Staldar groans.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize my bedfellows were also jesters. Maybe I’ll leave you two fools to work on your jokes some more.”

 

“Alright, alright, I think we’re done,” Tosa says, catching his breath. “Here, get comfortable while I get a few things.” He hops up to give him a peck on the nose before practically darting out of the room in his haste.

 

“He’s  _ adorable _ , Staldar,” Yorsashi sighs, shuffling back on the bed, making room for the taller dragonborn. Staldar hums in agreement, kicking his leggings off, letting them lay wrinkled on the floor. He feels Yorsashi’s eyes following him, drinking him in. In any other circumstance, from anyone other than Tosa or Yorsashi, Staldar would be unsettled by such ogling. But now, feeling that gaze, he feels a wash of many different things: desire, excitement, anticipation. He preens a bit, internally, though he’s not one for vanity. If there’s any insecurity left in him, he’s learned to ignore it. He pretends to stretch, rolling his shoulders, watching Yorsashi from the corner of his eye.

 

Yorsashi had been quietly shuffling out of his own clothes, quickly piling up beside the bed, but his eyes never leave Staldar for too long. He smirks, meeting his eye.

 

“If you stood still enough, you’d look just like one of those statues in the museum.”

 

“Are you calling me a work of art?” Staldar turns, giving a playful flex, mimicking a pose like he’d seen of said statues.

 

“More like a piece of work,” Yorsashi snorts. “But it’s almost uncanny, sometimes, when you just… stop. You’d do that on watch, just go stock-still, like you’d heard or noticed something, and your armor would mask your breathing. You looked like marble.”

 

“My scales were a bit brighter then,” Staldar laments. He sits on the bed, resting his elbows on his legs. Yorsashi crawls up behind him, wrapping his arms around him.

 

“Yeah, yeah, you’re getting old, we all are. Well, not Tosa, but that’s different,” he murmurs the last bit, thinking out loud. As he says it, Tosa returns with an armful of clean clothes, a towel, and a bottle of something, presumably some kind of oil. From here, Staldar can properly take in his slightly disheveled appearance, hair mussed and lips puffy from their kissing. Yorsashi is right. He’s quite adorable.

 

“What about Tosa?” He asks, eyebrows rising at the nude dragonborn couple. He drops everything into a nearby chair, before unbuttoning his own clothing.

 

“Just how young you look,” Yorsashi supplies.

 

“Ahh. It doesn’t bother you, does it? That I look so young?” There’s a hint of worry in his voice.

 

Staldar had been amazed at how quickly the two had taken to each other, though in retrospect, he’d likely been projecting his own fear onto them. They immediately began trading stories and jokes, and after a little time, Staldar was even more surprised to see some flirtation between them. Eventually, they came to the mutual decision that keeping their romantic endeavors completely separate was no longer in their best interests. Yorsashi even gave Tosa a pet name.

 

Then, Staldar had panicked briefly. Seeing them getting on so well, a new, delicate little romance blooming between them had reopened old wounds and insecurities, and he was certain they’d fall for each other and decide they were better off without him. He resigned himself to it, accepted it as inevitability, secretly agonizing. Yorsashi, of course, saw right through him and talked some sense into the frightened dragonborn. There were tears shed by all, tender confessions and promises made, and then they all slept in the same bed for the first time, all curled around one another.

 

Tosa’s trepidation still peaks through, fear of being an unintentional interloper. But Yorsashi always makes his fondness known.

 

“No, especially considering you’re older than Staldar and I combined,” Yorsashi replies, matter-of-factly. He and Staldar watch as Tosa sheds his layers, and Yorsashi’s voice takes on a kind of purr. “In fact, I rather like looking at you, period.” Tosa flushes under the attention, ducking his head with a shy, coy smile. “What did you get, sweetheart?” Tosa picks up the little glass bottle, full of something amber and viscous.

 

“Oh, you know, a few ‘just in case’ things, and some, ah, slick.” With a hand towel over one arm, he carries it over, uncorking it briefly. A sweet aroma wafts from the bottle immediately. “Supposedly this is quality stuff. I, um, I’d been saving it.”

 

“It smells like it belongs in the kitchen more than the bedroom,” Staldar rumbles. “It seems like a waste, considering where it’s going to be… applied.”

 

“I disagree, you just lack imagination,” Yorsashi laughs in his ear, then presses his mouth in close, voice low. “I’ll show you  _ exactly _ what that oil is for in a little bit.” Staldar shudders, and suddenly thinks he understands the intention of a sweet lubricant a little better. “Come on, let’s lie back.”

 

Yorsashi seems content to hold Staldar from behind the entire night, as Staldar ends up leaning back into him, Yorsashi supporting him, framing Staldar with his legs. Tosa is between Staldar’s own legs, pouring a little oil into his palm. It’s a little amusing to Staldar, as Yorsashi holds out a hand to take the bottle of oil, recorking it helpfully while Tosa spreads and warms the oil in his hand.

 

“What do you think? Need a little more, uh, warm-up?” Tosa’s hand hover over Staldar’s prick, twitching with interest, a bead of moisture gathering at the tip. “Or would you prefer we move right along?”

 

“You’ve both teased me enough, I think,” Staldar huffs. “Anymore and this will be over before it's begun.”

 

“Ah, well, I’ll get right to it then,” Tosa says warmly. With his clean hand, he strokes one of Staldar's thighs, then urges him to spread his legs further. Yorsashi, watching this, reaches under Staldar's knees and pulls up, earning a surprised sound from Staldar as his knees nearly touch his chest.

 

“Oh, you're actually somewhat flexible. I didn't think you could necessarily bend that far,” Yorsashi says, like it’s an offhand observation. Staldar flushes and growls.

 

“I’m not exactly as flexible as I used to be. Warn me the next time you take it upon yourself to manhandle like that. Especially if you're going to fold me damn near in half.”

 

Yorsashi gives him an apologetic lick along his throat, easing Staldar's legs down a touch. The position leaves him completely exposed, and he closes his eyes against a wave of embarrassment. Tosa must see this and leans forward, to place a fond kiss to his nose before letting a warm, wet finger trace the cleft of his ass. Staldar twitches, breath catching for a moment, opening his eyes a hair. Tosa just slowly lets his finger trail up and down, passing over and circling that sensitive bundle of muscle. Staldar, unthinkingly, tenses at the sensation, forgetting to breathe. Both Tosa and Yorsashi must feel it, pausing.

 

“Green?” Yorsashi asks, whispering.

 

“Green,” Staldar exhales, releasing the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding.

 

“You’ll have to relax,” Tosa murmurs softly. He strokes along Staldar’s thighs and stomach soothingly, other hand still gently teasing at that ring of muscle. “If you’re too tense, it’s just going to be uncomfortable.”

 

Staldar just nods and tries to let go of all the tension in his body. It’s surprisingly difficult, hyper-aware of all the hands caressing and holding him. But, eventually, as if thawing, he goes lax, legs parting just a little farther, head lolling back against Yorsashi.

 

“ _ Bensvelk drot _ ,” Yorsashi sighs into his throat.

 

“Ready for more?” Tosa presses a slick knuckle against him, as if to test whether or not Staldar would resist him, clench up again.

 

“Yes,” Staldar rumbles, shifting slightly to watch Tosa with half-lidded eyes. The drow smiles sweetly at him, leaning forward to kiss him chastely, moving to lean back, but Staldar laves at his mouth, deepening the kiss.

 

Tosa doesn’t let the kiss distract him too much, slowly letting his index finger push, and then it's in, and Staldar inhales sharply, body instinctively trying to contract around the intrusion. Tosa holds his hand in place, careful not to move too much, feeling Staldar pull out of the kiss.

 

“S-sorry,” he hisses,exhaling slowly.

 

“It's alright, dear,” Tosa murmurs softly, free hand petting him soothingly. “We can take it as slow as you need.” He kisses down Staldar’s face, his jaw, and as Staldar’s head tilts back at the attention, Tosa presses an open mouthed kiss into a spot that makes Staldar slacken again, sighing. “Theeere, that’s it,” he breathes into that spot. Tosa tentatively presses a little deeper, only marginally surprised by how warm the dragonborn runs, even internally. He had joked before that Staldar feels like a personal heater, unnaturally warm, but that doesn’t compare to this heat. In the back of his mind, he can’t help but expect Staldar to be cold to the touch, like his icy breath. But, right now, his proximity to the two dragonborn is enough to have him on the verge of sweating.

 

He starts a slow, gentle rhythm with his hand, diligently massaging, teasing. Staldar is quiet, mostly, only a few soft sounds escaping him. Tosa and Yorsashi share a few looks, listening to Staldar’s little groans and growls, relishing in his lack of control. They know he doesn’t relinquish it so easily after years of conditioning, decorum, protocol, his years in leadership positions, when appearances meant everything; with them, however, there’s a kind of eagerness to let it all go, though he can’t make himself say so outright.

 

Tosa adds a second finger, deeming Staldar ready, and this earns a shiver from the dragonborn, before he goes still and pliant once more. In fact, he’s so relaxed, being held and carressed and massaged and kissed, his eyes droop and his cock wilts a bit, desperation and arousal not quite extinguished, but not urgent, either. Yorsashi takes notice.

 

“Well, I’m glad he’s relaxed for once, but I believe we’ve bored him to sleep,” Yorsashi quips, earning a light laugh from Tosa. Staldar snorts.

 

“Well, that won’t do.”

 

“No, it won’t.” Yorsashi pulls a hand from behind one of Staldar’s knees, letting it fall to the side, Staldar shifting slightly to adjust. “I know one thing that will, ah, perk him up.”

 

“I wish you two wouldn’t speak of me like I’m not he--  _ rr-- ahh-- _ !” Staldar’s voice chokes as Yorsashi grasps his erection, pumping slowly. It only takes a few strokes for him to stand at attention again, the white dragonborn fighting the urge to writhe. He’s caught between the two rhythms, Yorsashi’s stroking and Tosa’s little thrusts, not wanting to interrupt either, so he stays still, shuddering and growling at the dual sensations. Tosa adds a third finger (and a little more slick), reaching a little deeper, drawing a long groan from Staldar.

 

“Think you can find his spot?” Yorsashi asks Tosa, pausing his stroking.

 

“Hm? Oh, oh yes, of course.” Tosa crooks his fingers then, fingertips pushing and exploring, and for a moment, Staldar isn’t sure he’s as fond of this as the gentle thrusting; that is, until Tosa brushes against something that makes his nerves light up, a wave of prickling heat rushing over him. In that moment, he’s worried he’s going to come right there, feeling that tell-tale pressure spike suddenly, but instead of say as much, ask them to stop, he makes a sound between a shout and a grunt, gritting his teeth. The sensation passes and he realizes he had tensed up again, muscles unlocking from where he had curled around himself, trembling slightly now.

 

“F- _ fuck _ ,” he groans.

 

“Oh my, that must have been intense. You’re steaming, love,” Yorsashi chuckles, and Staldar looks up to see a cold trail of vapor dissipating in the warm air.

 

“Sorry, dear. I probably pressed a little harder than I should have. I’ll be gentler,” Tosa murmurs apologetically, kissing the side of his face. “You’re doing so well. You’re being so good,” he sighs.

 

He gives Staldar a few more seconds to readjust, going back to the easy in and out motions from before. The next time he gently touches upon that sensitive place, Staldar isn’t caught so off guard, isn’t quite so overwhelmed by it, but it still steals his breath, makes him twitch and jerk in Yorsashi’s hands. Between Tosa and Yorsashi, he feels like they’re wringing the pleasure out of him. It doesn’t take long before he feels the need to beg for something more.

 

“P-please,” he gasps. “ _ Petranas _ , please--!”

 

“What,  _ bensvelk drot?”  _ Yorsashi asks, practically purring in his ear.

 

“I-I’m ready,  _ ah _ , I’ve had enough,  _ nnh _ , preparation, please,  _ Tosa _ ,” Staldar pleads, panting as neither Tosa nor Yorsashi stop their ministrations.

 

“And what is it you want me to do, dear?” Tosa, even when teasing, always sounds so sincere, his expression eager and earnest. “What are you ready for?”

 

Staldar, too worked up to humor him, just growls, one large hand reaching out to pull Tosa close by the nape of his neck.

 

“ _ Fuck me,”  _ he rasps. Tosa gasps, a shudder wracking his frame, mouth falling open, and Staldar can feel the heat the crawls up his neck to his face. It takes the drow a moment to collect himself before he nods fervently, reaching for the vial of oil. Tosa removes his fingers carefully and Staldar hadn’t been expecting how empty and oversensitive he’d feel.

 

There’s some minor shuffling from everyone as Tosa slicks himself up (and hastily wipes away the excess on the hand towel he had brought to bed), biting his lip, then presses in close, lining himself up between Staldar’s legs. He hesitates a moment, looking to Staldar for confirmation, but then his eyes drift up over his shoulder, locking eyes with Yorsashi. Staldar can’t see it, but he hears the smug little smile in Yorsashi’s voice.

 

“He’s waiting, sweetheart,” he says softly, subtly pulling Staldar’s legs further apart. Staldar growls a little at the slight manipulation,then simply reaches out to a furiously blushing Tosa again, pulling him into a searing kiss, claws carding through the soft hair on the back of his head. Tosa surges into the kiss with a soft, desperate sound, pressing forward slowly, gently.

 

Even with the preparation, it’s a completely different feeling, the firm, blunt pressure filling him inch-by-painstaking-inch. Staldar is careful to keep his breathing slow and even, but Tosa is already panting into their kiss by the time his hips meet Staldar, finally flush together. Staldar marvels at the fullness, the closeness, all of it, suddenly overwhelmed by the complete intimacy of it. That hungry impatience shifts dramatically, feeling the tremble in Tosa’s arms and legs, seeing his eyes flutter closed, frantic puffs of breath leaving him, soft, warm hair and skin under his rough hands. ‘ _ We are as close as two people can get _ ,’ he thinks tenderly, as Tosa breaks away from the kiss to lay his forehead on Staldar’s chest, breathing hard. Staldar thinks he hears a quiet curse in Undercommon.

 

“G-gods, you feel… You’re so  _ hot _ \--!” It almost comes out as a whimper, but then he gives a soft huff of laughter, pressing a kiss to Staldar’s sternum before raising his head. His tousled hair, dark, glazed eyes, and wet, kiss-bruised lips fill Staldar with a kind of pride and desire. “I’m afraid I’m not going to last very long.”

 

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Staldar rumbles with a small, amused smile.

 

“It may be better not concern yourself too much about endurance, all things considered,” Yorsashi chimes in.

 

“Yes, as nice as this has been so far, I’d prefer not to be on my back with my ankles in the air all night.” Staldar’s deadpan tone earns another laugh from Tosa.

 

“Then I won’t delay us any further,” Tosa says, leaning back, hands on Staldar’s hips. “Ready?”

 

“Yes, plea--  _ Ss _ !” Staldar’s statement goes unfinished, as Tosa begins to move, pulling back. That. That was another sensation Staldar hadn’t quite been prepared for. But before he can fully process the feeling, Tosa gives a shallow thrust, gasping. It only takes him a moment to get into a slow, steady rhythm, rocking gently. Staldar’s breath quickens a little at the friction, heat building in him, and if not for Yorsashi’s hold and Tosa’s weight, he’d arch and writhe to meet Tosa’s movements. Hair falling into his face, swaying with the rolling of his hips, lips parted, Tosa looks utterly debauched above Staldar. Yorsashi, rapt by everything taking place in front of him, begins whispering lascivious things into Staldar’s ear.

 

“Look at him, love, look how undone you’ve made him. He’s making such a pretty face right now.” Staldar shudders, a low moan reverberating through him, and Yorsashi hums in satisfaction. He turns his attention to Tosa. “How does he feel, sweetheart? Why don’t you tell him how good he’s making you feel?” His tone is saccharine, honey dripping from his tongue. Tosa bites his lip again, a bead of sweat traveling across his forehead, a few strands of silver hair clinging to his face.

 

“H-he feels so…  _ oh _ , he’s so hot and t-tight--! Staldar, you...  _ Ji bwael _ ,  _ ah,”  _ Tosa moans, reverting to Undercommon. Yorsashi hushes him, pulling a hand from under one of Staldar’s knees to gently cup Tosa’s face, tilting his head to lock eyes.

 

“We don’t speak Undercommon, sweetheart. Say it again, so we can understand.”

 

“H-he feels so good, Gods, so good,” Tosa chants, hips canting a little harder, Staldar grunting with the force of it. Yorsashi leans forward a little further, Staldar shifting with him, nose brushing Tosa’s.

 

“Can I kiss you? Like Staldar does?” He asks gently, but the yearning behind it is potent, urgent, and Tosa practically sobs, though no tears fall, stuttering out a tiny “ _ yes! _ ”

 

Staldar watches intently as they meet, Yorsashi licking tentatively into his mouth, a bit like he first had, learning him, but Tosa presses forward, hastily trying to deepen the kiss. Watching his lovers kiss, Staldar is transfixed, but the new angle, Tosa pressing forward, means every thrust starts to hit that sensitive place in him, lighting his nerves ablaze. It overwhelms him suddenly, and he loses himself, caught in the hastening rhythm, only vaguely aware of the growls this draws from him, muscles tensing. Then, in his periphery, Tosa pulls away from Yorsashi, hissing.

 

“S-Staldar, you’re, my back-- yellow, yellow, let go, Staldar--!”

 

His stomach drops, sobering immediately, and he realizes exactly what’s wrong. He pulls his hands away as if burned, checking his claws for blood. To his immense relief, there’s none that he can see.

 

“Fuck,  _ fuck _ , Tosa, forgive me, did I break skin? Do we need to--,” Staldar immediately struggle to sit up, and Yorsashi starts to let go, but Tosa hushes them, motioning for them to relax. They all immediately look to the mirror across the room, and Staldar makes a stricken sound at the sight of ten perfect, dark scratches, already welting, raw, stretching across his shoulders. “ _ Tosa _ \--!”

 

“No, no, it’s alright, it’s okay, just-- it’s not as bad as it looks, love, I didn’t mean to scare you, I was just surprised and got worried for second,” He tries to placate, stroking his face and chest in a comforting gesture.

 

“Tosa, you need a salve on those or  _ something _ , that’s… You might not be  _ bleeding  _ but they’re still--”

 

“Staldar, listen to me, it’s  _ fine _ . I’m  _ fine.  _ Trust me, dear, please.” Tosa holds his gaze, smiling reassuringly at him. Staldar still feels an inkling of doubt, unhappy to let the marks he had inflicted mar his love, but he concedes.

 

“At least let me heal them as best I can right now. I refuse to let you scar out of obstinance.”

 

“Alright, alright, if it will make you feel better,” Tosa complies, leaning down to kiss his snout chastely. Staldar reaches up, spreading his hands carefully across the affected area and concentrates. It only takes but a second, Tosa sighing as that divine magic pours into him, soothing the minor wounds minutely. He kisses the side of Staldar’s face sweetly. “Thank you, dearheart.”

 

“Please don’t ever make me call upon my gods in the middle of coitus ever again,” Staldar growls, feeling along Tosa’s shoulder blades, satisfied that the thin cuts had healed enough that they wouldn’t linger. “If that happens again, we’re done with this, ‘red,’ full stop.”

 

“Oh,  _ ethe-itov _ , it won’t, I promise,” Yorsashi intones softly. He threads his fingers over Staldar’s, pulling his hands up and away, squeezing gently. “I won’t let you cut our sweet little drow to ribbons. We’re all safe with one another, hm? No need to worry.” He nuzzles the side of Staldar’s face, and Staldar hums affectionately, calming. “Alright? Crisis averted? Green?”

 

“Green,” Tosa says readily.

 

“Green,” Staldar sighs. “But I wish you wouldn’t brush off such things as if it were nothing.”

 

“What if I told you I liked it, just a little bit?” Tosa’s expression is slightly bashful. “Though your claws are a bit too sharp for it as-is, the thought that you felt so good, that  _ I  _ made you so impassioned, you couldn’t help but mark me, scratch me up in ecstasy… Well, it certainly feels like a compliment.” Staldar vaguely feels Yorsashi nod in understanding.

 

“... I see,” Staldar says softly, face warm, mulling this over. Tosa smiles brightly, hands going back to Staldar’s hips, thumbs gently brushing over the softer scales there.

 

“Ready?”

 

“Yes, yes, I’m ready now, let’s--  _ ohh-- _ ,” Staldar groans softly as Tosa wastes no time, grinding into him, making him realize his prick had subsided quite a bit in his fear, but it quickly rises again. Tosa is quick to find the perfect angle once more, turning Staldar to putty under him. Even Staldar’s cock brushes against Tosa’s soft belly with every thrust, having him shaking in moments.

 

 

“I want to keep kissing you, sweetheart. I see now why Staldar can’t get enough of you,” Yorsashi coos, and Tosa eagerly opening his mouth for him, moaning wantonly. With Yorsashi restraining his hands, he can’t touch Tosa like before, like he wanted, but with Tosa leant over him, he can’t resist running his tongue along the line of his throat, panting hard, tasting the sweat there, feeling Tosa’s pulse beating frantic. Tosa makes a sound like he’s drowning, bucking hard against Staldar, in turn making Staldar cry out. Staldar doubles down once he recovers, licking broad stripes down his throat, his clavicle, craning his neck a little to reach his chest, just able to lave at one of his nipples, Tosa jerks as if electrocuted, shout muffled by Yorsashi’s own tongue. He and Yorsashi part, and Tosa shivers, trying to keep up his tempo.

 

“Gods, Oh Gods, I’m--! You’re going to make me--!” He whimpers, making a face of sweet agony. Staldar growls, and with his legs out of Yorsashi’s grasp, he uses them to pull Tosa all the closer.

 

“Do it,” Staldar pants roughly. “Come. Do it.” Tosa gives a shuddering moan, hips pistoning then, holding onto Staldar with a vice grip.

 

Staldar, surprised by Tosa’s sudden intensity, feels a familiar, but also deeper, coil tighten in his abdomen alarmingly quickly, and Yorsashi must notice the way he squeezes, muscles stiffening with it.

 

“Ah-ah, not you, not yet,” he whispers to him, releasing one hand to squeeze the root of Staldar’s cock, restricting it. Despite this, it only takes one, two thrusts more and the wave crashes, and he contracts around Tosa, shaking. It’s different from what he’s used to; it’s so much deeper, radiating, the pleasure reaching every inch of him, lingering in his extremities. Tosa stills, pressing as deep as he can, practically held in place by Staldar’s vice-like grip, and a sound like a sob is ripped from him as he peaks.

 

There’s a moment of quiet, both silent as they ride out the last of the euphoria before Tosa collapses against Staldar, forehead pressed to his sternum. It takes Staldar a little longer to come down, eventually going limp. Tosa finally looks up at Staldar with wide, surprised eyes.

 

“Staldar, did you just… come?” There’s a little awe in Tosa’s voice. Staldar starts to answer but finds he has to clear his throat.

 

“I… Yes? I think? But I didn’t, ah…”

 

“Ejaculate,” Yorsashi supplies helpfully.

 

“R-right… Gods…” Staldar shudders a bit, still reeling in the aftermath. He looks down to find his erection still firm, twitching expectantly, as if nothing had happened. “I didn’t think it could be like that.” He reaches down this his free hand and brushes all the sweat-stuck strands of hair out of Tosa’s face, gently combing his claws through, slicking it back into something resembling its usual tidiness. Tosa sighs, eyes closing contentedly, leaning into his touch. They share a few seconds of post-coital bliss, before Tosa pushes off.

 

Staldar shudders briefly as Tosa pulls out, suddenly colder, and empty.

 

“Oh, ah, I, um, spilled, in you, so,” Tosa stammers, flush returning in full force. “Let me just, ah…” He starts to reach for the little towel, but Yorsashi stops him, hand encircling his wrist.

 

“Hold on, sweetheart. May I--?”

 

“Oh, yes, of course!” Tosa shuffles to the side, making room for Yorsashi, who carefully slides out from behind Staldar. Staldar, laid back completely, stretches out, and then he feels the slickness between his legs. He isn’t given much time to dwell on the sensation or become embarrassed, as Yorsashi takes Tosa’s place between his legs, leaning over the large dragonborn, stroking along his thighs lovingly.

 

“Hello,” he whispers to Staldar with a little smile. A broad smile breaks out across Staldar’s face.

 

“Well, hello,” Staldar replies softly. “Come here often?”

 

“Not often enough.” They laugh at each other for a moment, but Staldar’s chuckle dissolve into moans when Yorsashi starts to lick his way down his body. Tosa cuddles up to Staldar’s side, sleepily kissing his shoulder, letting his hand wander over his broad chest as Yorsashi makes his way lower and lower. Staldar makes an inquisitive sound as Yorsashi licks his inner thigh. Yorsashi just hums happily, and Staldar gasps as he feels the pads of Yorsashi’s thumbs pulling at him, spreading him obscenely. Staldar can’t even catch his breath before Yorsashi’s nose in pushing against the sensitive spot between his prick and ass, dragging his tongue through oil and cum and sweat with a salacious moan.

 

Staldar can hardly breathe, the sensations, the sight, the depravity of it, it’s all too much, he chokes, one arm covering his eyes, the other down by his side, gripping the bedding. He hears Tosa’s breath quicken a little.

 

“Y-Yorsashi, you--!” He isn’t quite sure what he’s trying to say, but Yorsashi laughs at his scandalized tone. He lifts his head just enough to speak, but Staldar feels his warm puffs of breath still.

 

“I what, love? Is something wrong?” He asks cheekily. He doesn’t even wait for a reply, returning to his task, lapping at his twitching rim with fervor.

 

“Slattern,” Staldar growls in between panting breaths. “M-minx,  _ hh _ \--!” Yorsashi just makes a delighted sound in response, and then his tongue isn’t just swiping against him, but pushing  _ in _ , and Staldar cries out hoarsely, shuddering weakly.

 

Yorsashi doesn’t stay down there for very long, rising once he’s satisfied, for all the world looking like he’d just eaten a delicious meal.

 

“That oil is quite wonderful, Tosa,” he sighs.

 

“Ah, it’s good then?”

 

“Would you like to taste for yourself?” Yorsashi leans over Tosa, and the drow makes a little surprised, flustered sound, before scrambling up to kiss Yorsashi.

 

Staldar can’t say that he minds the momentary neglect, because his lovers put on a show that he cannot ignore. He can tell that, even so soon after lovemaking, Yorsashi was doing something with his tongue and hands that was winding Tosa up all over again. Yorsashi practically fucks his mouth his his own, and it’s a bawdy sight, wet and deep and perfervid. By the time they part, Tosa’s mouth is almost dripping, and his cock is making a valiant effort to rise again, twitching in interest. Tosa giggles a bit, face flush and giddy, absentmindedly, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

 

“Sorry, Staldar, but between the two of you, he’s the better kisser,” Tosa laughs, Yorsashi grinning at the compliment. Staldar snorts, but smiles at their antics.

 

“So, it’s a competition, then? Maybe with a little practice, I can surpass him,” Staldar rumbles, one large hand sweeping down Tosa’s back, gently pulling him back in. Yorsashi leans over, nose-to-nose and chest-to-chest with Staldar.

 

“I could give you some lessons if you like,” Yorsashi prods, flicking his tongue out. Staldar scoffs again, shoving Yorsashi back gently.

 

“Get back to me when you’ve had a chance to wash up.”

 

“Are you calling me dirty?” Yorsashi gasps in mock offense.

 

“I’m calling you filthy,” Staldar says gruffly, letting his desire color his tone. He slides a leg up Yorsashi’s hip, grinding up against him insistently, patience finally running out. “I’d really like to do something more right about now, anyways.”

 

“Oh, likewise,” Yorsashi groans, shifting downward, cock dragging against Staldar’s before slotting between his legs. Yorsashi thrusts a few times, teasingly, gathering slick along his length, and Staldar writhes. “Green?”

  
“Oh my-- yes, green, green, by the gods, would you please just--!”

 

“Alright, alright! You know I have to ask,” Yorsashi replies with a reassuring smile. And then there are no more words as, for the second time that night, Staldar is left panting as he is filled. Immediately he feels the difference, Yorsashi already much wider than Tosa, feeling his body stretching to accommodate, and Staldar finds himself grateful that Tosa had gone first. Tosa’s cock had felt quite ideal, not too long or thick, once adjusted. Yorsashi, by comparison, has him bordering on strain, right on the edge of too much. Yorsashi, to his credit, presses very slowly, watching his reaction carefully, though his own mouth parts as he’s engulfed in that wet, tight heat. Yorsashi doesn’t even try to bottom-out as Tosa had, instead stopping well before the even wider, swollen base of his prick.

 

“Damn, you  _ are _ tight,” Yorsashi pants softly. “Tighter than I thought you’d be by now. How are you feeling, love?”

 

“F-full,” Staldar breathes out. “But I can take more.” Yorsashi makes a pleased sound at that, and in lieu of a response, presses forward until he cannot, distended base preventing anymore progress, dragging a low moan from Staldar.

 

“You’ll take all of me before we’re through,” Yorsashi gasps. “You want it as badly as I do, don’t you?”

 

Staldar is robbed of all coherent thought, breathing hard, growling, pulling at Yorsashi from his hip as if he could draw him in deeper. Yorsashi growls right back, drawing out slowly, almost leaving him entirely before thrusting back in in one long stroke. Yorsashi keeps this up, incrementally increasing the pace, slowly changing the angle. The burning stretch gives way to easy, delicious friction, and then he’s hitting that spot inside of him that lights every nerve in him ablaze.

 

Tosa, while certainly engaged in his own way, stays mostly out of the way, still content to bask in a mix of afterglow and barely simmering arousal. Staldar appreciates his proximity, cuddled close, but also relishes in the ability to let go with Yorsashi, not so afraid to scratch and squeeze and buck against him, scales providing that tiny bit of protection against abrasions and bruising. But Yorsashi’s gaze slides from Staldar’s face, down to Tosa’s attentive expression. He pauses his thrusting, and Staldar groans at the loss, collapsing against the bedding.

 

“Sweetheart, would you like to help me finish him?” Yorsashi’s question makes Tosa’s eyes light up a little.

 

“What are you thinking?”

 

“Want to suck his cock?” And as he asks, he leans back, shifting Staldar’s legs with him, and Staldar chokes at the suggestion and change in position; Yorsashi, halted, is pressed firmly against his spot, unmoving, and this thighs start to quiver at the unyielding pressure. Tosa hums delightedly and immediately moves onto his belly, scooting down so that one arm is draped over Staldar’s waist, holding him down, perfectly situated in his lap now. He tilts his head up to meet Yorsashi’s eye, then wraps a hand around Staldar, pumping once before licking a long stripe from base to tip. Staldar makes an agonized sound, startlingly loud to his own ears, and tries to buck, writhe, but he’s caught by them, held in place. To his relief and torment, Yorsashi begins to move again while Tosa takes the head of his prick into his mouth.

 

Staldar, while not quiet as a mouse, is also not particularly loud in bed. Baritone growls, grunts, moans all readily escape him, but his volume is always well-contained. In this moment, however, engulfed in wet heat and getting fucked, he cries out with abandon, gasping in between. He can just make out Tosa’s muffled moans and Yorsashi’s growling under the din of his own voice. He arches hard beneath them, clutching at the bedding, tossing his head. He clenches down on Yorsashi as he feels his second climax barreling down on him. Yorsashi hisses out a draconic swear between panting breaths.

 

“Gods, you’re close, I can feel it--! Fuck, yes, come on,  _ ethe-bensvelk drot,  _ come for us,” Yorsashi commands, rolling his hips at a brutal pace, pushing a little harder with each thrust now-- hard enough to shove Staldar’s hips up, Tosa gladly swallowing him down in rhythm, hand making up for what his mouth can’t reach.

 

Then, Yorsashi, is grinding into him, and Staldar goes silent as the last few inches of him slide home, taking him all the way down to the root, and he’s filled so unyieldingly, it borders on painful. At that same moment, Tosa takes Staldar as deep into his throat as he can and squeezes.

 

Staldar comes hard, entire body seizing. The waves of pleasure don’t just break, they crash, the rush blotting out everything else, to the point that his vision goes dark and his ears ring. He loses track of everything for a moment, feeling dazed, floaty.

 

And then he’s blinking up with unfocused eyes at Tosa’s slightly concerned face and voice, feeling his hand stroking along Staldar’s jaw. His heart is thumping just a little too hard against his sternum.

 

“I think you just fainted, dear,” Tosa says softly, with a partially relieved, partially embarrassed smile. Staldar notes his lightheadedness and weakness of his limbs.

 

“I think you’re right,” he mumbles back, words slurring together a little. “Damn.”

 

“Are you okay, love? We didn’t push too far, did we?” There’s a little guilt in Yorsashi’s voice, and Staldar notices that he’s already pulled out and is reaching for the towel. He almost thinks to try and sit up, but finds he’s become lethargic.

 

“No,  _ ethe-itov,  _ you were both perfect,” Staldar rumbles, smiling contently as Tosa kisses his face sweetly with a hum. “You managed to make me peak twice and pass out, however, so I could probably actually sleep for the next sixteen hours with relative ease.” Tosa tucks his face into the curve of Staldar’s shoulder.

 

“Sleep sounds very good right about now,” he sighs. Yorsashi tosses aside the soiled towel, and then herds them all under the covers (pointedly avoiding the small, damp patch left from their activities), each of them framing Staldar on either side.

 

They’re all quiet, happier to bask in the warmth of the aftermath in silence for a bit. Staldar starts to doze off when he feels another soft, chaste kiss from Tosa, pulling a sound like a purr from him. Yorsashi nuzzles Staldar’s jaw from the other side, but then leans across, reaching out to run a hand through Tosa’s hair, and nuzzles him as well, to Tosa’s immense pleasure.

 

“Goodnight, loves,” Yorsashi whispers, laying to rest his head on Staldar’s chest.

 

“Yes, pleasant dreams, my dearhearts,” Tosa yawns, curling against Staldar’s side.

 

Their words make Staldar’s heart swell, and he pulls them close, an arm around each.

 

“ _ Si itov wux trian _ .”


End file.
